(1) Field of the Invention
Subject invention is related to the field of microelectronics and more particularly to ion-implanted dopants for ternary compounds.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The ternary compound In.sub.0.53 Ga.sub.0.47 As has received much attention in recent years due to its high mobility and sufficiently large gap to allow room-temperature operation of many devices as discussed in Pearsall's article in IEEE J., Quantam Electron QE-16, 709 (980) which is incorporated herein by reference. However, to utilize the full potential of this material in high speed transistors, it is desirable to develop an easily controllable and reproducible means of producing n-type and p-type regions by ion implantation. Be.sup.+ ion implantation has been extensively used in the prior art to create p-layers in III-V compounds. However, the Be.sup.+ ion implantation of InGaAs has not been accomplished so far. It is thus desirable to have a technique by which Be.sup.+ ion implantation can be accomplished in a ternary compound such as InGaAs. Furthermore, it is also desirable to produce ion implantation of silicon to create n.sup.+ layers in already Be.sup.+ -ion implanted InGaAs epilayers.